mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Astaroth Blackflame
"Intriguing these results ... I think its time for the next phase..." Physical Appearance: He is a tall slender male with a feminine look to him, dark red hair and dusky skin. He possesses black sclera and eyes reminiscent of a blazing fire. A pair of midnight horns protrude from his head right above his pointed ears. On his back a pair of vestigial Violet feathered wings that look to small to carry him flap from time to time. below this is a long slender black fur coated tail that moves on his whims, the tail ends with a tough of fur that looks like a flame. he wears a tattered feather and fur lined cloak over a simple tattered shirt and a pair of tattered pants with a pair of black leather boots on his feet. Personality: He honestly dose not care as long as he is left alone to peruse his own devices, if it means victory he is willing to sacrifice any one in the way of achieving his goal. Out side of that he is a kind and gentle man that seeks knowledge for the sake of knowledge. he is often seem reading a book of some kind. History: (Unlike other OC's he has no story just like the character I played in the Pathfinder Campaign) Powers: (Tiefling) *Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Strength *Weapon Manifestation *Wing Manifestation Manifestation *Natural Weaponry *Horn Protrusion *Prehensile Tail (Wraith) *Flight *Intangibility *Invisibility *Levitation *Life-Force Absorption *Regenerative Healing Factor *Soul Absorption *Life Sight (Transcendent Wraith) *Aura of Dread *Duplication: The user is able to duplicate their form with little to no specific limits. *Ectoplasm Manipulation: The user can manipulate the paranormal energy that not only resides in the spirit realm, but ghosts as well as humans and utilize the energy in a number of ways. *Ectoplasmic Beam Emission: The user can unleash powerful *Ectoplasmic energy blasts that are powerful enough to destroy entire cities. *Soul/Soul Energy Absorption : The user is able to use the power of the souls they gain and add it to their own. *Fear Inducement: The power to evoke extreme fear and horror in others. *Intangibility:The user is naturally able to pass through solid matter. *Invisibility: The power to render oneself unseen to the naked eye. *Non-Corporeal Form: The user has no corporeal form, and is thus immune to any physical damage. *Phantasm Manipulation:Being the most powerful of ghosts, the user is able to manipulate as well as summon them to create their own personal army. *Possession: The power to inhabit the body of an individual. *Supernatural Condition: Given that ghosts are naturally powerful, the user's power is even greater than that. *Telekinesis: Along with supernatural abilities, the user is able control the material around them with just a mere thought. *Teleportation: The user is capable of warping themselves as well as other people or objects from one place to another. (Transcendent Demon blood) *Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. *Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. *Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. *Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. *Dark Energy Manipulation: Control and manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. *Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. *Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. *Demon Creation: Create countless demons. *Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. *Demonic Aura: Become surrounded in a powerful demonic energy. *Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. *Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. *Hell-Fire Manipulation: Control the fires of Hell. *Primordial Darkness Manipulation: User may learn to harness the ancient darkness. *Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with society. *Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. *Omni-Magic: Have control over all forms of magic. *Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at anytime. *Size Manipulation: Can grow to immeasurable sizes.Category:CharactersCategory:Kaizer-Kaze's OC's